The Screams of the Night
by RingoLover
Summary: "Come play with me, come play with me," the voice whispered. When four boys are dared to go into an abandoned insane asylum and are followed by a mysterious creature will they make it out alive or be driven to insanity?


**Disclaimer Time!: I do NOT own anything you may ****recognize! DONT SUE ME! Enjoy!**

**BTW: Comment if you understand some of the references below, me and my BFFL (TheOriginalRiverSong) have a bet to see if anyone including my teacher will recognize them too. So please recognize them because I want Candy! Thanks **

**The Screams of the Night:**

"Come play with me, come play with," a small hand grabbed the back of his neck. George prayed silently that this would all be over soon. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hands clamped over his hears hoping to block out the horrible sound. A little girls laughter filled his ears as the maddening chanting continued to grow louder, "Come Play With Me, Come Play With Me." Suddenly an image of a little girl popped into his mind. She looked fairly normal until he got to her face, her eye's oh eyes black orbs flowing with red blood, it flowed down her face onto her bright pink sun dress. Her mouth was twisted into a sweet but sinister smile until it opened and whispered, "Oh won't you come play with me, come play with me."

"Oh no way! There is no way we are going in this place," George exclaimed looking at his friend John who just smirked at him. George was completely terrified of the idea of going into this abandoned insane asylum at night, and it was halloween to the creepiest day of the year, a double no factor for going in. George stared in terror at the building in front of him, if you could even call it a building. It had huge holes in the walls, wooden boards covering some of the holes, green ivy crawling up the sides, the whole place screamed creepy. "I heard that a ghost of a little girl haunts this place she was killed like many others here," John informed the group which consisted of himself, George, Paul, and Richard who they called Ritchie. John was bouncing with excitement at the idea of saying they actually went in, imagine how popular they would be. "Come on let's go and get this over with," Ritchie announced wanting to just get this over with, he wasn't to keen on the idea of going in this place after the stories about the infamous place. They all walked up to the huge door with a sign on it, the sign read, '**DANGER Do Not Enter**!'

John spoke up first and looked at his friends, "who's first?"

_The creature with eyes like a kaleidoscope watched in the darkness at the boys sneaking into her asylum as a smile stretched across her face. Her gaze zeroed onto George the youngest of the group go into her fortress, if even possible she smiled wider. Him, she thought with glee, He's the one, the one I've been waiting for he will be the one to help me escape._

The sight in front of the boy's was like one from a horror movie. The dark hallway was filthy, the floors were littered with old papers, writing covered the walls, there was something that looked like a huge blood stain on the floor in front of them. "Well I think it's time to leave now," Paul suggested turning around to go through the door they came through. "Come back here we are not leaving yet this place is soooo cool!" John started walking looking around at the damaged place around him, he wanted to find out the stories the walls held. The other boys started walking forward, then all the sudden George cried out putting his hands to his head. "George! What's wrong, are you alright?" Ritchie cried out worrying for the youngest of the group who looked to be in immense pain. "I'm fine," George ground out as hot white pain flashed through him making him almost pass out, but as soon as it had come the pain had passed. The others look at him with concern in their eyes, George looked up at them and told them, "See I'm fine just got a little sick that's all."

"Fine then let's keep going!" John shouted motioning for the others to follow him. Little did they know the George was far from alright, he shook his head and continued moving not before hearing a voice whisper in the back of his mind, "Georgie, come play with me."

"Hey George are you sure you are alright?" John asked George for the millionth time when George's head ache came again. "I'm perfectly fine, I told you now stop asking," George was getting annoyed couldn't they all see he was alright. "Georgie they think you are crazy," a littles voice spoke out. "Who said that?" George quickly looked around and saw a glimpse of a little girl smiling at him from behind a doorway. "George none of us said anything," Ritchie turned to George with a weird but worried look etched on his featured. "Oh I swear I heard someone say something to me," George shook out the image of the little girl, thinking it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. "Hey don't worry," Ritchie patted George on the back, "remember the time I thought I was in an octopus's garden?"

"Yeah," George chuckled, "you had eaten wayyy to much candy." Ritchie laughed along with him as they got into a huge room of the asylum. "Wow where are we?" Paul questioned

"I think this is the clinic," John answered looking at the rows of cots and some blood covered sheets thrown across the floor. "Over here Georgie!" A voice said from behind him. George turned around shocked to find the same little girl from earlier sitting on one of the cots. He studied her from her multicolored eyes, the bright smile on her face, to the bright pink sun dress she had on. "What do you want?" George demanded looking at the little girl who just smiled brighter at his question. "Hello I'm Lucy would you like to play with me?" She twirled the diamond bracelet she wore around her wrist and looked up at him. " Um George who are you talking to?" the other boys in the room looked quizzically at him and at the empty spot that he was talking to. "The little girl right there," George pointed to the spot where the little girl sat. "George there is no little girl there,"

"Yes there is look," George turned back around and the little girl was gone

"Come play with me, come play with me," the little girl's voice continued to quietly chant inside George's head. He put his hands over his ears in attempt to block out the sound. "George what's wrong?" Everyone turned to look at the boy with his hands that were over his ears and had a crazed look in his eye. "I'm perfectly fine, never been better," he turned to flash a smile at the others and continue to move forward. "What's wrong with him?" John turned to whisper in Paul's ear,

"I have no idea he has been acting strangely since we got in here," Paul whispered back. "What are you two talking about," A voice cut through the two boy's whispering. "Nothing," the two shouted out together. "Come play with me, come play with me," the voice grew louder in George's head until he finally had to scream out, "make it stop!"

George threw himself to the ground and shrieked like a banshee. The others whipped their heads around to take in the sight of George, he was pulling his hair, and ripping his clothes as he screamed. "George!" They shouted rushing towards him, "Stay back!" George thundered as the other's jumped back in shock. "Come play with me, come play with me," The voice rose up to shout in his head causing him to shriek, "get it out, get it out now it's killing me!"

"We need to get him out of here now! He's going mad," Ritchie pointed to George who was still going insane on the ground. "Yeah let's get him out of here, grab his legs and arms," John commanded trying to grab one of George's arms that was clenched around his head. They slowly started to drag the panicking George out until they heard the voice, "Come play with me, come play with me." They turned around to see where the sound was coming from and wished they hadn't immediately. In front of them was a little girl with blood flowing down her face like a river from the two black holes that were her eyes. "Won't you come play with me?" Her face split into a giant smile as she watched the boys move faster towards the exit.

The boys rushed to get George out as he was still screaming. They wanted to get away from the creature following them, all the sudden George broke free of their grasp and smiled up at them the same smile of the little girl and said, "Let's go play!"

"No we need to get out of here now!" Paul shouted pulling George's arm towards the door. The others grabbed George and pulled him towards the door and finally pushed him through. The rushed to their car with a still struggling George and then drove away not looking back at the building or the shadow looking at them from the window. "Come play with me, Come play with me!"


End file.
